


Spanish Homework Is Boring

by Itbelikethatsometimes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itbelikethatsometimes/pseuds/Itbelikethatsometimes
Summary: He couldn’t help how tired he felt. Spanish was just so boring. He let his eyes slip closed. He agreed to only close them. He couldn’t fall asleep. He had to finish his work.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or: Peter falls asleep at the lab and has a nightmare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Spanish Homework Is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another story for you. This story is the result of me not wanting to do my homework the day before class. So, I hope you enjoy :)

Peter had been feeling pretty good. It was surprising. Things were going really well. Too well… He was passing his classes, and he had only quiet nights patrolling. So, Peter was feeling good. After school, Peter made his way to the tower for some lab time with Mr. Stark. He was feeling a bit tired after the long day of school but, all in all, he was ok. He had a bit of pep in his step as he entered the elevator. FRIDAY sent him up to the lab. The doors slid open to the familiar sight of the lab. The atmosphere was always so calming. The sounds of machine parts and rock music playing dully. It always smelled like oil and metal. It was homey.

Peter shuffled out of the elevator and dropped his bag on the nearby desk.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called. It was strange to not see him. Where could he possibly be? He was always here. 

“Hey, kid!” He replied from the little kitchen area. He was holding a tall glass of some green liquid. “What’s the damage?”

“What?” 

“The damage to the suit,” He said.

“Oh nothing,” Peter said. “Just need to refill the web cartridges.”

Tony nodded and returned to his desk. He seemed to be working on a new iron man suit. Peter peeked a bit before pulling the suit from his backpack. He pulled out the empty cartridges and got to work. It was a simple process. But, it was a bit finicky. The cartridges were so small. 

They both worked in silence for a while. The only sound was the ACDC playing in the background. 

Once Peter completed his project, He began to work on his Spanish homework. It was boring. He subconsciously wished there was something to fix on his suit. He rested his head on his textbook and kept writing. He couldn’t help how tired he felt. Spanish was just so boring. He let his eyes slip closed. He agreed to only close them. He couldn’t fall asleep. He had to finish his work. He spent a few minutes trying and failing to stay awake. He went through the familiar dance of opening his eyes and unwillingly closing them. Eventually, he just gave up. Spanish could wait a few minutes for Peter to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CRASH 

Peter flipped over the sharp wings of the Vulture suit. It made a quick turn and Peter dodged it with ease. 

“I’m sorry Peter!” Toomes called from the desk.

“What are you talking about?” Peter laughed. “That thing hasn’t even touched me yet!”  
“True… But then again, it wasn’t really trying to,” He said. Peter could hear the smirk on his face. Peter looked around to see every pilar around him was destroyed. All but one. When the wings crashed through it, Peter heard a sickening crack. He looked up to see the huge gashes in the ceiling. He couldn’t even run. There was no time. All he could do was stare in horror as the whole building crumbled. When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground. He sighed in relief. Or he tried to. He couldn’t breathe. He ripped his homemade mask off in hopes it would help. It didn’t. He pushed up against the ground. He didn’t budge. Something was weighing heavily on his back. Crushing him against the floor. Peter screamed for help. No one could hear him. He couldn’t move or breathe. He was going to die. It was all his fault. Peter screamed for help. 

There was a shift in the bricks. Out flew the vulture. Peter’s heart sank. Now he was really going to die. 

“Hey, Pedro.”

Peter tried to push himself up. To release himself. He couldn’t.

“I told you I would kill you,” He said leaning closer. He was enjoying this. He was entertained by Peter’s pain. “And when we’re done here… I’m gonna kill your Aunt.”

Peter couldn’t do anything. He was trapped. “Please- Please don’t.”

Toomes laughed. It was harsh and angry. There was no humour in it. And with that, he flew away. He disappeared. Peter screamed after him. 

Suddenly he was on the beach. Peter rolled onto his back. He could finally breathe. He took a few deep breaths before fumbling to his feet. The hairs on his neck stood up. He whipped around just in time to see Toomes barreling toward him. He didn’t have enough time to dodge. They collided and the wind was knocked out of him. He landed on the sand. He coughed for a second before the giant claws landed on his chest and dug into his shoulders. Peter yelped as he was pulled into the air. They flew up for a moment before he was released. 

Peter landed on his back. Peter coughed for a moment before realizing he wasn’t on the beach anymore. He was on a hard floor. He tore his eyes open when he felt a hand on him. He jumped away. His heart was pounding so hard. He had no idea where he was. He crashed against a wall and landed on the ground. He shut his eyes closed and focused on breathing. He could feel his lungs burning. He heard a voice. He raised his arms over his face. He felt two hands grab his wrists and pull them away. Peter fought against them. 

“Hey! Guess who! Same side!” the voice said. Peter tore his eyes open. He saw Tony. Peter relaxed a bit. He was still having trouble breathing, however. All he could do was breathe in. “Peter breathe!”

Peter shook his head like he was ok. “I’m fine,” He said pulling himself to his feet. “Bathroom.”

He half walked half ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him. He slid down the door to the floor. He grabbed his chest. His lungs were on fire. Peter forced the air from his lungs. His breath slowly returned to normal. His heart rate slowed. Peter buried his face in his hands. He hated how stupid he was. He was stupid for reacting like that. Peter felt a bit more normal after a few minutes. He hated having those dreams. It made him feel weak. 

After a few more minutes there was a soft knock on the door. “Hey, you ok in there?” Mr. Stark asked.

Peter climbed off the ground and opened the door. Tony looked really freaked out. Understandably. Peter sighed and sat on the ground in front of the shower. Tony hesitantly joined him. 

“That was one hell of a freakout,” Toy said trying to ease the tension.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said his face buried in his hands once again. “I just had this…” Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to finish that sentence.

“Yea I could tell. I was trying to wake you up but you kinda jumped off your stool.” Peter could tell Mr. Stark was trying to help. But it was only making him feel worse. Tony sighed. “You wanna talk about it?”

Peter wanted anything other than to talk about it. He knew if he talked about it he would just be giving Mr. Stark the details of how he was crushed under a building and crashed the plane and got beaten to an inch of this life by Toomes. So, Peter shook his head. Tony understood. 

“Do you get them often?” He asked.

Peter shrugged. He REALLY didn’t want to talk about that. 

Tony understood again. 

“Sorry,” Peter said again. He had no clue what else he could say.

“If you say sorry one more time I think I’m gonna lose it.” He said. But there was no anger in his voice. Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You know you can always talk to me. Or Happy, or May.”

Peter nodded. Tony gave him a lopsided smile and climbed to his feet. He held out a hand for Peter which was accepted. They made their way back to the lab. 

“I don’t want to see you falling asleep on the job again Parker,” Tony said jokingly. Peter laughed. It was a real laugh. He was relieved that whole mess was over. He plopped back onto his stool and continued his Spanish work. This time, being careful not to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW CHAPTERS OF NEW BEGINNINGS AND LOCKDOWN SOON!!!


End file.
